rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SealTheDeal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roleplay Heaven page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Deylen (talk) 18:22, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I haven't seen Gerald in a long, long time; don't remember much about him anyway. I remember he was a good roleplayer and quite the addition to the Warblers. Venrion and myself (the leaders of the Warblers) have been discussing whether to revive the Warblers or not, and came to the conclusion that we most likely will, once the server gets back on it's feet. In case your character (the one Gerald killed) was a Ravenmane, I'd like to say I'm not too surprised he's dead. We went after every single Ravenmane we could've found. On another note, in case you haven't already figured out -- I am Joseph. Ksarcastic (talk) 17:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the message! Not all of it is pre-written, but I'll see if I can fit him in. Oh, well. Yes, I do remember now. We were in Scattercane's city, and were told there were two Ravenmanes there. Seemed like an opportunity, and we went for it. I'm not sure whether it was you or the other guy whom I argued with about whether the bolt from five feet would have killed him or not. I remember he tried to port away once being shot in the eye with the bolt, but I'm not sure anymore. Regardless -- I'm sorry for killing your character off. Joseph is a mercenary and was merely doing his job. He got paid for what he did, and he was fine with it. On the other hand, unfortunately, I don't quite remember all the worgen that were killed off by the Warblers, considering it was a while ago. Once again, sorry for killing the character off, now that I see he meant quite a lot to you. Nevertheless, you should definately consider joining the Warblers. :> Ksarcastic (talk) 12:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Nah, Joseph's never been to Northend -- too chilly for his taste. Besides, the creatures there would be a problem for him. A few bolts doesn't stop a mammoth. Anyway, if I rememeber correctly, there was a time where the Warblers and the Hunters weren't on the best terms, and we went to Duskwood for a few days to check something. Perhaps you could work with that? On the other note, some of the Warblers are quite racist, and quite doubtuflly would they allow a draenei paladin walking around their encampment. If you can prove yourself useful and bring something we don't already have to the table, you might be able to change their view. Ksarcastic (talk) 17:34, February 15, 2014 (UTC) That might be true -- healing could come in handy; though the Warblers are a simple folk, they rely more on herbs and such to mend wounds. We're a cautious group, it takes long to gain one's trust even if you're a human such as us. You can see where I'm coming from, really. I'm just saying it would take a while for a draenei to gain our trust and respect. Most of the Warblers aren't too fond of the Light, anyway. Most of us lost faith in the Light, and turned rogue -- bandits and such. I have read your page, that's kinda how I found out you were with the Hunters, anyway. Would be glad to have you in the guild -- you seem okay. On another note, I do have faint memory of William. Now that you mentioned how he died, I do remember him. I know he came to our camp willing to join, and he did but he started getting cocky and arrogant with Joseph. Joseph got sick and tired of his attitude, and went to do something about it. They started fighting or something, and Venrion and Gerald joined in. William called for his horse and it suddenly appeared from nowhere, and he tried to take off. I didn't have the time to load a bolt, so Gerald burned him alive using a spell. I thought that was the end of it, but he decided to penetrate him on a metal stake, and leave him like that at the tents -- half burned. I was against that, but wasn't in the mood for arguing, to be honest. Ksarcastic (talk) 18:28, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh well. It's been a while and I don't really remember what happened, so shrug. Our location isn't THAT much of a secret, anyway. Most of the local bandits know where we are, and they talk to people, which talk to other people, blah blah blah. The location stays away from the guard, however, because-.. well-.. why would bandits go talk to guards about other bandits? We'll host recruitment RPs when the server gets back on, so you can join with that, or try your luck at Goldshire and ask around, we mostly hang out there if not at the camp. Ksarcastic (talk) 19:31, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I doubt guards would go torture some petty thief just to find out info on more petty bandits. Also yes, you could obviously rely and count on other members of the gang to help you out if you're in trouble. Against death knights, however.. I'm not sure. Even though Joseph is a complex person, he's as violent as any other bandit. He speaks his mind and deals with his problems heads-on. He doesn't care much about races anyway and will be your ally as long as you're of use to him. And yes, I'm Croatian, so hi. :> Ksarcastic (talk) 22:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Common Courtesy I would like to ask you to exercise caution when discussing topics of sensitive nature. You are entitled to your opinion and you may think whichever way, however you should be considerate of those around you. Saying "I don't like this or that" is one thing, however saying "I don't like this type of person or this belief" can be discriminating and often starts flame wars on the Internet. I do not believe your comment was of ill intent, however I sincerely hope I do not have to ask this of you again. Wishywitchy (talk) 19:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Vandalism on the wiki of any sort is not allowed. You have been warned once in the past for inconsiderate acts and now you are being warned not to vandalize other people's articles. This will be your last warning before a ban is issued on your wikia account and possibly your in-game account as well. Do not let it happen again. Wishywitchy (talk) 15:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC)